


Keeper

by Slaskia



Series: Astral Aligned Continuity [43]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Rescue, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Wheeljack and his bondmate are searching for sparklings after a spark shower.





	Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> I need/wanted to write some 'Wreckers and Sirens' stuff...but my muse went 'nupe, don't wanna', so here's some post-war sweetness instead.
> 
> Warning: some spoilers and hints on plot things yet to be 'properly' revealed in the continuity itself.

_Era: Post-War_

“I’m telling ya, Sky, there aren’t any out here,” Wheeljack insisted, though he kept his optics open anyways they walked through the old ruins.  “You know Mister Sparkling magnet already came through here.” 

Wheeljack wouldn’t have believed it if he hadn’t seen it himself.  All Starscream had to do was go to the general area the sparklings were in and all sparklings within a half-mile radius just came to him.  Made sparkling round ups really easy, though the Wrecker had to admit it took some of the fun out of sparkling showers. 

Well, not completely.  Starscream couldn’t be everywhere, after all.  So why did Skywarp insist on coming to an area where Starscream had already been? 

A grim thought came to mind.  Perhaps he was checking for ones that wound up deformed. 

Wheeljack remembered when Skywarp told him how he and his twin protoforms were deformed, especially his.  Then left behind to die by the adults of the time.  It was _somewhat_ understandable, as in that era, medical knowledge was still limited.  A ‘let nature run its course’ time.  It still sickened him, especially now.  If Skywarp hadn’t been fixed up by the Quintessons of all creatures, he and Skywarp would never have meet.  Which meant… 

…Well, he would be dead. 

Funny how fate turns out. 

He saw Skywarp suddenly stiffen, his wings rising in alertness. 

“What is-“ Wheeljack started to ask, but his bondmate raised a hand for silence, then tapped his audio. 

So Wheeljack listened. It took a klik, but he eventually made out a soft cry. A sparkling in distress. 

Before he could say anything, Skywarp had suddenly dashed into one of the ruins.  One that looked structurally unstable.  If that building collapsed… 

_Oh scrap._   Wheeljack immediately went in after him, sending ‘alarm’ and ‘caution’ through their bond.  He got ‘reassurance’ back.  _Impulsive little-_   He stopped the thought before completing it.  Who was _he_ to talk about being impulsive? 

Wheeljack found Skywarp a couple rooms in, looking around, making soft whistling sounds.  Both their attention caught by a desperate, frightened cry.  It came from a pile of rubble next to what used to be a wall.  Skywarp immediately started digging, Wheeljack right beside him, though he was keeping an optic on the ceiling above.  It looked like it was going to fall at any nano. 

“We need to hurry, Sky!” he told him quietly, but urgently.  On cue he heard the sound of metal groaning.  The ceiling was about to collapse. 

Wheeljack stopped digging and hovered over Skywarp.  If that collapsed, he had the frame that would most definitely survive the impact, unlike Skywarp.  Fortunately, Skywarp had uncovered the sparkling and scooped them up, holding them against his chest. 

Just in time.  From groan and cracking above, that ceiling was starting to fall.  The pair ran out of the building as fast as they could, the whole structure collapsing behind them. 

“That was too close…,” Wheelljack muttered, sighing with relief.  “You alright, Sky?” 

Skywarp didn’t answer.  His bondmate was looking down in his arms, his expression one of surprise.  A surprise he could feel through their bond as well, along with a slowly building joy.  Finally, the seeker knelt down, allowing Wheeljack to get a clear look at the sparkling they had rescued. 

He could see why Skywarp felt so overjoyed. 

The sparkling was a seeker…with the same color scheme as Thundercracker had in life.  Even the optics were very similar, which were looking between them wide and curious.  Any sign of distress they felt was completely gone, like they knew they were where they belonged. 

_Oh Primus…._   If there was ever a strong case of reincarnation, this was likely it.  They’ll know for sure once the little bit grew up a bit. 

Skywarp was looking at him now, his optics partly clouded in joy and a smile that nearly reached his audios.  No words needed to be said between them.  He knew what Skywarp was thinking. 

“I agree, Sky,” Wheeljack sighed softly, reaching down to stroke the little one’s head.  “This one is a keeper.” 

The sparkling’s name, they would later learn, was Thunderclash. 

Yep, definitely a keeper.


End file.
